Bar Room Ghosts
by cajun-beauty
Summary: Yeah, Bart's not innocent, but that doesn't make him easy. Yeah, he's had a few one night stands but some of them just stay in his head, like the one time he went to Neptune, California...slashcrossover


(A/N: I don't own Smallville or Veronica Mars. This has also been posted on various Smallville slash and fic communities so you might have seen it before)

Bart Allen doesn't think about certain parts of his travels but when Vic saw him emerging from Ollie's room, lips bruised and wrists sore from being tied up, (_Go figure Ollie was kinky)_ the annoying thing was his simple declaration, "Bart, you're easy."

"I am not."

"Bart, you're sleeping with our leader."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I doubt he's your first."

"No, he's not. What does it matter to you?" God, all Bart wanted to do was wipe that smirk off Vic's face.

"I guess you're right. It doesn't really matter." And with that Vic walked away leaving Bart in his thoughts. But it's not his first time that comes to his mind but rather the one time he choose to hit a city made famous by murder trials: Neptune, California. He'd decided to stop off in a bar when he'd seen a very hot blond chatting up some local singles. So he'd slid up to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Beaver?" The other mumbles in shock.

Bart smiles and whispers in his ear, his lips brushing the outer shell as he talks, "For you, sure. So, a drink?"

"Sure."

"Pick your poison" Bart smiles as he looks the guy up and down. More surfer boy than is usually attractive but it works.

"Rum and coke, please."

"No problem." Bart orders their drinks and starts up a conversation. "I'm Bart, what about you?"

"Dick. Dick Casablancas. God, you look like my brother…" the older boy trails off and reaches out to run his hand along Bart's cheek and then running his fingers through the other boy's hair and he can't help himself.

"Need any help…moving on? Letting go?" and with that he presses his lips to Dick's and he knows that he's probably done a stupid thing but he doesn't really care. Especially not when the kiss is returned and Dick is pushing him back against the wall.

"Fuck…my place." Dick says and Bart pays and the two stumble out together and find themselves at the Casablancas residence within moments (_Dick being too drunk to question and Bart too horny to care)_. Dick's lips are on his moments after they walk in the door and he's pushed against the wall as Bart's fingers are pulling Dick's shirt over his head and his own is quick to follow suit. Dick kisses a line along Bart's jaw and whispers a name that sounds oddly like "Cass" but Bart has a feeling it's not short for Cassandra. The bedroom is close but Bart can barely think as Dick's fingers are undoing his belt and he dips his head and presses his lips to the older boy's shoulder and kissing a trail down his chest and stomach, leaving slight marks. Next thing he knows, his pants are down around his ankles and then, 1, 2, he's stepping out of them and helping Dick with his own. Dick pushes him down on to the bed and pins him, kissing him harshly until Bart slides his hand under the waistband of Dick's boxers and begins stroking, smirking as he hears a soft moan and slowly closes his hand around Dick's cock, jerking slowly trying to draw out more of those sounds and yet again he hears a name that sounds a hell of a lot like, "Cass" and Bart smirks.

"Yeah, Dick. I'm right here." Dick kisses him breathlessly.

"Harder, dammit." Bart obliges gladly and soon Dick comes and Dick lays back, keeping his eyes on Bart before pulling him down, and pinning up down. "These need to come off." And he relieves Bart of his boxers before rolling him onto his stomach and grabbing a bottle of something. Slowly he kisses a trail down Bart's back, stretching and relaxing him, before thrusting. Bart moans, he's done this before but it's never been quite like this. Thrust after thrust, some slower, some faster and then Dick's hand is around his cock and he's doing both. Bart shivers and comes, not long before Dick does, with a cry of "Fuck". Slowly he watches as the blue eyed, blond falls asleep and Bart stands and cleans up. He'll be gone before it's light and Dick won't remember. As he walks out slowly, he spies a brunet who locks eyes with him.

"Cass? Beaver?"

"No." And with that Bart is gone, like ghost Dick thought he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not easy…am I?" Bart inquired out loud a few hours later.

Ollie blinks down at the boy he's straddling, arms tied to the bedpost, "Some days, I don't think you want me to answer that." Bart glares and sticks out his tongue as Ollie slides his hands along Bart's torso, his fingers pointed and sharp enough to leave marks, and then he leans in and kisses the outer shell of the smaller boy's ear, whispering, "But you're mine. Easy or not."


End file.
